


Just For A Day.

by sarajinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fame, Heartbreak, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajinki/pseuds/sarajinki
Summary: They meant the world to each other, but their different paths kept them apart for 7 years, before Jonghyun realized he couldn’t go on like that anymore.*The story is set more than a year after the release of Poet|Artist*Au where Jonghyun was in some k-pop group before going solo and Jinki is a literature teacher at some uni.TW : metaphorical and pretty literal mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts





	Just For A Day.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written for Jjong's month (check out the challenge at rollercoasterwrite.tumblr.com). 
> 
> For the ones I wrote last year, check out my Jjong's month collection on the blog above or on my AFF page (sarajinki).
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think ^^

Jonghyun had always thought he knew the road to success. Because of that he had worked hard to be able to get into the car that would get him on that road. Luckily for him, he had been able to drive on it for the past few years of his life.

At the beginning, the ride had been exciting and gratifying, but it had slowly but surely started being exhausting and distressing. Spending so many hours behind the steering wheel had left him disoriented and lonely. He had tried finding his way again, but there was just more of the same all around him. He knew he had taken a wrong turn at some point, but he couldn’t figure out when.

And then, one day, as he halted the car to take some time to think, he remembered. The moment had been in front of him all this time, but for his own good, he had blinded himself to it. He had had to or else that would’ve meant leaving the road he had become so accustomed to and risk never taking it again.

That’s a risk he had never been willing to take before, but now time was of the essence; there wasn’t much fuel left in his tank. As he realized the thought wouldn’t leave him alone, he looked all around to make sure no one would catch him and then, he finally made his move.

As soon as he embarked on the other road, his chest constricted with worry. He suddenly could see all the discarded thoughts and feelings he had left on it, making the car shake as it took the bumps along the way. The further he drove, the more bumps appeared and at one point, he thought he wouldn’t make it.

He realized he hadn’t prepared himself well enough for this venture. He realized he should’ve thought of the dangers and consequences of suddenly choosing that road again, of suddenly wanting to find the thing that had been missing. He had gone without it for so long, he wasn’t even sure it would do the trick anymore.

He wasn’t even sure anything could save him at this point.

He kept on nonetheless, driving straight towards known and unknown. It felt like an eternity before he could finally park his car. His heart fluttered as he looked through the window at the house he had been searching for. He didn’t know the house, but he knew who was inside.

That knowledge brought forth his most loyal friends, stress, anticipation and guilt. They accompanied him to the front door, leaving him with a slight tremor in his hands. The right one closed in a fist and his timid friend, courage, gave him the impulse he needed to knock. He waited, looking down to his feet, heart racing.

It stopped for half a second inside his chest as he heard the door get unlocked. He looked up right at the moment when the owner appeared, glimpsing on the neutral expression that lasted for a second before it was eclipsed by surprise.

Widened eyes stared right at him.

'' J-Jjong? ''

 

***

 

Jonghyun still couldn’t believe he was really there. He couldn’t believe this was all real.

But he was forced to when his long-lost friend let him in, brought him to his living room, offered him a drink and food and broke into his heart-warming laughter when he said that he’d like some rum.

'' Some things never change, do they? '' Jinki teased before disappearing into what Jonghyun guessed was the kitchen.

He came back with a bottle and two glasses that he placed on the center table before filling out the glasses with the golden-brown liquid.

'' Thank you, '' Jonghyun timidly uttered, still feeling out of place. He quickly brought the glass to his lips and took a long sip, hoping his friend courage would re-emerge again.

The other had in the meantime settled on the futon facing the couch the younger one was on, holding his glass in one hand, but leaving it untouched.

Jinki watched as Jonghyun’s eyes darted all around the room and couldn’t help but smile.

'' So what brings a big k-pop star like you in this corner of the country? ''

Jonghyun’s lips curved into a small smile as his eyes settled on the liquid in his glass. '' Can’t I visit an old friend? '' he replied, trying to keep his tone light.

'' Well, first of all, I’ll let you know that I’m not old… just old-ish. '' Jinki laughed, bringing the other into his laughter.

'' And second of all, '' he went on more seriously, '' I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but I think we have a different definition of the word friend. ''

The harsh but true words brought Jonghyun’s eyes on the other’s face. There was no more lightheartedness to be found on his strong yet soft features.

'' You are right, I… I don’t know what I was thinking, I… ''

Jonghyun put his glass down and got up from the couch in a panic, realizing how wrong he had been for leaving his familiar road.

'' Jonghyun. ''

The younger one’s mind and body halted at the sound of his name. He faced Jinki, his heart weighing heavy on his sleeve.

'' I didn’t mean for that to come out this way… '' Jinki said in a quiet voice. He then gestured to the couch.

'' Sit, please. I’d love to know how you’re doing, '' he went on quickly.

Jonghyun looked at him, unsure, but finally sat back down as he saw no change in his demeanour.

'' I’m sorry, Jjong, '' Jinki sighed, slouching slightly on his futon. '' It’s just… I thought I’d never see you again. ''

The brunette felt his stomach knot from those words. '' I’ve… '' He stopped himself, knowing there was no valid excuse.

Jinki smiled, but not brightly enough that Jonghyun couldn’t see the sadness behind it.

'' I know. You’ve probably hadn’t had any time to yourself in a long time. ''

'' Yeah… '' Jonghyun acknowledged despite the truth he carried inside him.

Their conversation melted into silence as they held each other’s gazes and held back words that couldn’t be said.

Jonghyun felt his heart swell inside his chest as he let himself drown in the depths of his dark chocolate eyes, instantly realizing how wrong he had been for keeping him away for so long.

'' So what have you been up to? '' he finally asked as he grew curious about the man before him.  

Jinki laughed a frank laugh, making Jonghyun warm all over. '' My life pales in comparison to yours, but if you must know, I’ve been teaching literature at the local university and I’ve been taking care of my little one. ''

Jonghyun froze for a moment, shocked. '' Your… Your little one? '' he verified, his tone careful.

'' Yes, Jjong, '' Jinki confirmed with his characteristic smile. '' I have a 3-year-old baby boy, '' he went on prideful.

The brunette felt something break inside him. He wanted to be happy for the other, he knew he should be… but he couldn’t.

'' So you have a wife too, huh? ''

Jonghyun silently cursed himself as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. He hadn’t meant for his tone to be so harsh, but his emotions were getting the better of him.

'' I had a wife, yes, '' Jinki answered, eyes darting down to his glass, '' But we’ve been divorced for a year now. ''

Jonghyun felt relieved for a second before that feeling was trampled by disgust towards himself. '' I’m so sorry, Jinki, '' he offered in all sincerity.

'' You don’t have to be. I asked for the divorce, '' Jinki said as he shifted in his seat. He then brought his glass to his lips and downed his drink all in one gulp.

Jonghyun watched him, bewildered. '' Why? '' he couldn’t help but ask.

Jinki looked into his now empty glass. '' She kept complaining that I wasn’t paying her enough attention and in the end, I realized that she was right so… I set her free, '' he quietly shared before looking up again.

Jonghyun met his beautiful brown eyes again, but this time it was too much. The sadness and guilt he read in them was too much of a reflection of his own sorrow.

'' It’s all good, Jjong, don’t worry about it, '' Jinki reassured as he sensed the other’s distress. '' As long as I get to see my baby boy, I’m good. ''

Jonghyun dared to look at him again. He could now see the crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes as he smiled once more and the dark circles under them. He looked tired, but Jonghyun’s breath still caught in his throat as he was unsettled by his beauty. He suddenly wondered if his son looked just like him.

'' What’s his name? '' Jonghyun asked without thinking. When he caught the discomfort that settled upon the other’s features, he feared he had asked one question too many.

'' Moon. ''

The answer had slipped out of the older quietly, but Jonghyun heard it loud and clear.

His heart stopped for a second before it started thrumming like crazy.

'' Moon, '' he repeated without even realizing, his gaze far away.

The sound of Jinki clearing his throat brought him back to the moment, only then making him realize that his hands had started trembling again. He did the only thing he could do to calm his nerves and downed his glass too.

Once he had put it aside, he said, '' That’s a beautiful name. ''

Jinki smiled, seeming relieved. '' Thank you. ''

'' Is he… here? '' Jonghyun asked, cautious and slightly nervous.

'' No, he is at his mom’s house for the week, '' Jinki answered.

Jonghyun felt his heart settle. He was relieved. He wasn’t sure if he would’ve been ready for that encounter.

'' Enough about me. How are you? '' Jinki swiftly inquired with a newfound energy.

'' I’m… alright, '' Jonghyun let out, uneasy. '' You know, the same old routine… ''

Jinki’s brows furrowed over his eyes. '' The same old routine? '' he uttered in disbelief.

Jonghyun knew why his words couldn’t make sense to the other, but he didn’t want to hide the truth behind all the glamor.

He wanted him to know. '' After spending so many years in the limelight, its brightness starts to dull. ''

'' So is that why your lyrics have become so sad? ''

Jonghyun's eyes widened, his chest constricting. '' You listen to my music? ''

Jinki nodded, not breaking contact. '' I'll be honest, Jjong... I didn't for a long time, but then I just felt foolish for keeping myself from enjoying your talent. ''

Jonghyun didn't know how to feel anymore. There were just too many things going through his mind.

Jinki apparently gathered that he was at a loss for words because he went on saying,

'' You're amazing. ''

That violently brought Jonghyun back and in that moment, he was pretty sure his heart was going to burst.

'' Thank you, Jinki... '' He managed to get out through all the internal chaos he was in.

'' That means a lot. '' That last bit came out in a whisper, meant more for him than for the other.

'' Well you're the poet|artist, I'm just another fan enjoying the art, '' the older one reminded with a wink.

'' You're not just another fan. You're the one who has supported me from the beginning and gave me the push to actually give this path a chance, '' Jonghyun rectified all too seriously.

The ghost of a smile danced on Jinki's lips. '' It would've been too sad to not have you share your gift with the world. ''

Jonghyun pondered that thought, not at all comforted by it.

'' Yeah well, sometimes I think it's better to be selfish, '' he said, words burning with resentment.

A look of concern furrowed the other's brow again. '' Jongh- ''

'' I made a mistake, Jinki, '' Jonghyun cut off as a sudden surge of courage or madness, (he could never make the difference between the two) riled him up.

Jinki looked at him with worry. '' What are you talking about, Jjong? ''

'' I'm talking about us, Jinki, '' he quickly said to not let himself have time to think.

'' I should've never let you go, '' he admitted as he forced himself to keep his gaze locked with his.

Jinki suddenly averted it, looking down to his knees. '' You don't know what you're saying, Jjong. '' His tone was sharp, categorical, but Jonghyun knew Jinki too well not to know when he was affected.

'' I know exactly what I'm saying, Jinki. Why do you think I'm here? '' Jonghyun pointed out as he fought with his desire to get close to the other.

Jinki raised his head, setting eyes full of anger on the younger one. '' Is that your idea of making amends? Just showing up out of the blue to tell me that you made a mistake? ''

The strain in his voice was enough to let Jonghyun know that there was much more to Jinki's words than anger.

'' No, '' he sighed as sorrow filled his body to the brim. '' You deserve better than that, but I didn't really think it through when I was driving up here... I just wanted to see you, '' he admitted.

He only felt worse when the words left him because they made him realize how selfish he was.

'' I wanted to see you too, Jjong. Almost every day for the past 7 years, but there's nothing I could do about it, '' Jinki pointed out, voice dripping with contempt.

Jonghyun felt his eyes burn, but he fought back, knowing he had no right to cry.

'' I'm so sorry, Jinki... '' he croaked, devastated.

'' No need to be, '' the older one instantly countered. '' I knew you couldn't lead both lives at the same time, but I just kept foolishly hoping that things could be different. ''

Jinki's expression and voice had softened, but that didn't settle the volcano that was menacing to erupt inside Jonghyun at any moment.

'' I can't do it anymore, Jinki, '' he started, voice shaky with emotion. '' All these years, I've had to push down my feelings for you just to keep up an image that isn't even my own... " He paused as he tried to gather himself.

'' I've recently realized that's where I went wrong. I just want to live my truth, Jinki, '' he went on, a slight note of hope lacing his tone.

'' You've been living it, '' Jinki immediately countered. '' You've reached the point where you can create the kind of music you've always wanted to create and be successful with it. ''

'' Yes, sure, that was my dream. But it was never my dream to be constantly scrutinized, to barely have any time to myself and to have no real significant relationship in my life, '' he fully erupted, leaving his voice scorched.

Jinki stayed silent, but his expression said everything. He understood.

'' I can't go on like that anymore, Jinki, '' Jonghyun said in a way that did nothing to hide the plea behind his words.

Jinki slowly nodded to show that he heard him.

'' So what do you want to do? '' he asked, tone careful.

'' I know I can't just up and leave everything behind, but if I can just get my mind off all of that and just be with you... Even just for a day... '' Jonghyun stopped himself, realizing how much he was actually asking for.

Jinki looked away once more, clearly distressed. '' I don't know if I can give you what you want, Jjong... "

Jonghyun's mouth opened, but no words came out.

Silence grew between them, heavy and tense, before Jinki finally cut through it.

'' Just for today, '' he settled as he found the other's gaze again.

 

***

 

It had been so long since they had touched that they were both a little awkward with it at first, but the passion between them was still the same.

Every kiss, caress, lick and bite was just another opportunity for them to profess their love for each other through moans, groans, whimpers and sighs.

Jonghyun had always been the most vocal of them both, but he was pleased to hear Jinki losing it almost as much as him now.

When he finally took hold of his manhood and started giving him head, the sounds that left Jinki became even bigger of an issue. He had never heard him so needy and desperate and heat soon started coiling in his stomach. He worked him good, making sure every bob of his head and flick of his tongue drove him right to the edge and when he felt like he had him there, he retracted.

Jinki groaned as he watched his wet and throbbing cock slip from the other's plump lips.

'' Jjongie, that's not fair, '' he said in an almost desperate tone.

'' Don't be too mad, '' Jonghyun replied before straightening up. '' It's just that I want you to cum inside me, '' he finished as he straddled the other's lap.

Jinki hissed as their cocks rubbed against each other. His hands settled on the other's waist, that tiny little waist he had always loved so much, as the latter wrapped his arms around his neck.

Their eyes met again, both of their gazes glazed with lust and love.

'' Jinki... '' Jonghyun uttered as he once again felt like his heart was going to give out on him.

'' Yeah? '' the older one breathed against him before pressing a soft kiss on the crook of his neck.

Jonghyun's body shook with a shiver from that simple touch. '' I love you, '' he said as he held him even closer.

'' I love you too, Jjong... '' Jinki pulled back a bit to look straight at him again. '' Never stopped... '' He softly added before claiming his lips.

Jonghyun sighed into him as they kissed, opening up his mouth to offer him his tongue.

Jinki moaned at that, instantly playing with it, making it subservient to his until they were both breathless.

Their foreheads met as they caught their breaths, both still yearning for more.

'' I want to ride you, Jinki, '' Jonghyun decided as his lust for the other became unbearable.

Jinki swallowed hard before nodding. '' But I need to prepare you first, '' he reminded.

Jonghyun whined in annoyance, but he couldn't go against it. There was no way he could take Jinki without preparation.

Soon enough, Jinki's lube-coated fingers were working inside him, opening him up gently and it wasn't long before the discomfort he felt turned into pleasure.

'' Mmm... Jinki... '' He moaned against his ear as he pushed back once more against his fingers. '' I can take you now... Please... '' He begged.

Jinki immediately halted, feeling all the blood in his body rush straight to his twitching cock. He slipped his fingers out and grabbed Jonghyun's ass with his two hands.

'' Even if you can't, I don't think I can wait any longer. ''

Jonghyun shivered again before climbing off him so he could settle against the headboard.

Jinki moved back and made himself comfortable, a lazy smile stretching across his lips as the other just stared from the edge of the bed.

'' Like what you see? '' Jinki teased, a low laugh tumbling from his mouth.

Jonghyun couldn't even begin to agree to that. Jinki was a masterpiece to him and in that moment, he seriously questioned how in the hell he had been able to stay away for so long.

'' You're perfect, '' Jonghyun said before making his way towards him.

As soon as he was close enough, Jinki pulled him in for another kiss making Jonghyun sigh in pleasure.

'' You're perfect too, '' Jinki softly uttered against his lips.

Heart racing, Jonghyun looked away, conveniently grabbing the bottle of lube to squirt some on his hand. He then stroked it gently up and down Jinki's length, not missing the moan the other tried to keep in.

Jonghyun knew he was in for a hell of a ride, but his idea of it was nowhere near what he actually felt when his hips lowered to take in the other's length.

They both moaned as Jinki's cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle separating him from Jonghyun's warmth.

'' Fuck, '' Jonghyun groaned as he eased himself down onto his cock even more, his hands on his shoulders to give him so support.

Jinki's hands tightly gripped the smaller one's hips, his jaw clenching from the conscious effort he was making not to slam his own upwards.

'' Jesus Christ... '' Jonghyun sputtered as he finally bottomed out after a few minutes.

Jinki could feel him shaking and brought a hand to his cheek, softly caressing it. '' You okay, baby? ''

Jonghyun's body shook even more from the pet name.

'' Jinki... You're driving me crazy, '' he whined against him, closing his eyes to better concentrate on how full he felt.

The sound of Jinki's soft laughter did nothing to help his oversensitive state. '' What did I even do? '' the older one asked.

'' Do I need to draw you a fucking picture? '' Jonghyun threw back as his eyes snapped open again.

'' Ain't nobody got time for that. You're not the only one losing it here. '' A shallow roll of the hips punctuated that point, making Jonghyun groan and get to action.

Jinki's nails dug into Jonghyun's hips as he started moving them up and down his length.

'' Fuck... Jjongie... '' He all but growled as he got lost in the feeling of the drags and drops over his dick.

Jonghyun bit his lip, trying not to cry out in pain. He just wanted to please Jinki, be the only thing on his mind again.

Jinki wasn't a selfish partner though. When he finally caught the pain on the younger one's face, he immediately reacted.

'' Jjong, '' he softly called. When Jonghyun's eyes were set on him again, he went on, '' I want you under me. ''

Jonghyun's eyes widened slightly, confused. '' But... Am I... You don't like it? '' he panicked, suddenly growing self-conscious.

'' No, baby... '' Jinki gently reassured. '' You're perfect, more than perfect, it's just that I want to take care of you. ''

Jonghyun's heart fluttered, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks. '' Are you sure? '' He couldn't help but ask as worry still nagged at him.

'' Really sure. '' Jinki followed his affirmation with a slow kiss as one of his hands settled on the small of Jonghyun's back.

Jonghyun felt himself relax against the other, his heart beating so loudly he was sure the other could hear it.

When he was flopped onto his back and Jinki leaned into him again, he relented all control. A soft sigh left his parted lips as Jinki penetrated him slowly, gently.

'' Aaah! ''

Jonghyun's eyes closed as a jolt of pain suddenly shot through his backside again, making him tighten the hold his legs had around the other's waist.

Jinki caressed his thighs soothingly. '' Tell me if you want me to stop... We don't have to-

'' No, '' Jonghyun halted, bringing his hazel gaze to his chocolate one. '' I want you to... I want us.. '' His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he realized he was fumbling for the right words.

'' But I don't want to hurt you, Jjong, '' Jinki protested, his eyes glinting with concern.

'' I don't care if you do, Jinki. I want you inside me, '' Jonghyun whined, begging with his eyes. A whimper then left him as he felt Jinki's cock twitch inside him.

'' Make love to me, Jinki, '' he said as he brought a hand to his face, tracing soft circles on his cheek with his thumb.

Jinki shivered as his eyes shut tight. He slowly started moving again, grabbing Jonghyun's hand to kiss it before putting any lingering worry to the back of his mind.

Jonghyun retrieved his hand only to wrap both arms around the other's neck, bringing him closer.

Jinki kept moving slowly until his length was completely buried inside Jonghyun's ass. He kissed him on the temple, then on the cheek and then on the lips, before he finally pulled back and snapped his hips forward.

They both moaned loudly from the thrust. Lips meeting again for a sloppy kiss, Jinki's hips moved again, setting a slow but rough pace inside the other.

Jonghyun's body burned up as pleasure spread through him like a wildfire, leaving him a panting and moaning mess.

'' F-fuck, '' he choked out as a particular thrust hit his prostate.

'' Oh. Did I find your sweet spot, baby? '' Jinki whispered against his ear.

'' Yeah... '' Jonghyun sighed. '' Do that again. Please. ''

Jinki didn't need to be told twice. He angled himself just right to hit that bundle of nerves over and over again, earning him a melody of sweet nothings.

'' Jjongie... '' Jinki moaned before kissing him again. His thrusts were becoming erratic as he felt himself near the edge. He slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around the other's neglected erection.

A whimper tumbled out from Jonghyun's lips, the sound falling against Jinki's open mouth. The latter's lips and tongue muffled the trail of sounds that followed as he moved his hand faster around him and fucked him harder.

'' Baby... I'm close, '' Jinki warned as he finally let go of Jonghyun's lips.

'' Mmm... Me too, '' Jonghyun softly groaned before biting his lip.

Jinki pulled back a bit to move faster between the other's legs. His breath suddenly caught in his throat as he took in the most breathtaking view he had ever seen.

From Jonghyun's flushed face, to his bruised lips, to his cutely dishevelled hair and to the frown that creased his brow as he let himself go to pleasure, the sight was almost too much to bear.

'' You're so fucking perfect, Jjong, '' Jinki breathed out as he rolled his hips once more.

'' You too, baby... '' Jonghyun echoed before he pulled him in closer again. '' Cum inside me, Jinki, '' he sighed against him.

It only took him a few more lazy thrusts to send him over the edge. Crying out, Jinki came hard inside Jonghyun, the latter gasping at the sensation. He moaned loudly as the feeling of Jinki spilling inside of him sent him over his own edge, his back arching as he came all over the other's hand and stomach.

The room fell into silence as they both rode out their orgasms, dazed out of their minds.

Jinki's body felt heavy on Jonghyun's petite frame, but he wasn't complaining. He held him tight as Jinki started nuzzling his neck. The gesture made him feel safe and so loved, he wished he never had to let go.

Neither of them dared move, both too scared of coming out of their little paradise.

They were finally one again, after 7 years, and there was nothing more important to them than this moment right now.

***

 

If someone had asked Jonghyun if he regretted taking the road he had taken, he would've said no, knowing that he might've regretted not taking his chance when it was presented to him. Jinki had been right when he had said that he had been living his truth, but experience had changed him and taught him that there was always more than one truth. Music would never stop being him, but a big part of him would never stop being with Jinki.

The first time they had had to say goodbye, there had been this promise of meeting again soon, but soon never came and life went on.

This time though, Jonghyun didn't even have the chance to make any kind of promise. He had asked for a day and he had gotten a day and night. He was grateful, but also desperate to get more.

This life he had was because of Jinki and it would never be complete without him in the picture. No, he couldn't be with him like he truly wanted to, but even a taste of that was better than nothing.

When Jinki finally accompanied him to the front door, Jonghyun knew he would surely regret not taking this chance.

Turning around to face him, he uttered, '' Jinki. I-

The other brought a finger to his lips, halting his momentum.

'' Jonghyun, let's just say goodbye. ''

Jinki's small smile did nothing to prevent Jonghyun's heart from breaking in that instant.

Before he could regain the control required to agree to that, he was trapped tightly in a hug. Jonghyun held Jinki back instantly, feeling the dam inside him break at the thought of never feeling that closeness again.

The other seemed to feel his distress because a second later he was running a hand up and down his back before pulling away.

'' Goodbye, Jonghyun. ''

The words hit the younger one like a ton of bricks, but he didn't want their last moment to end with tears, so he kept himself together.

'' Goodbye, Jinki, '' he reciprocated, letting himself drown in his gaze for one last time.

Silence weighed heavily between them for a long while before Jonghyun finally made a move towards the door. He didn't look back as he stepped out of the house and went back into his car.

The ride back onto the familiar road felt even more lonely and distressing than before, but he kept driving, not knowing what else to do.

3 months passed without hope, without change, leaving Jonghyun to wonder if there was any way out.

One day, his car eventually broke down and he was then sure there was no way he'd find his way back on track. As he wondered if he was facing his last moment, he took his phone out, hoping he’d find someone who could help him go on a little longer.

He didn't think he would, but he scrolled through his contacts nonetheless. He missed it the first time, but as he made his way back up the list, he caught it.

Jinki's name.

Jonghyun's eyes widened as he stared at it, heart stammering.

Two seconds later, his phone was to his ear, his mind blank and his body tense.

'' Hello? ''

Jonghyun let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding at the sound of the all too familiar voice.

'' J-Jinki? '' He stuttered as his bottom lip trembled.

'' Jjongie, is that you? '' Jinki asked, tone full of warmth.

Jonghyun couldn't keep it in this time. He sobbed hard as all tension left his body, leaving his body limp.

'' Jjongie, what's going on? '' Jinki panicked at the other end.

It took a few seconds, but Jonghyun managed to calm himself down enough to speak.

'' I didn't know... I thought... '' It was all he could say before losing it again.

It was okay though, because Jinki once again knew what he was trying to say.

'' I... ''

He sighed.

'' I didn't want to get my hopes up, so I didn't say anything, but I couldn't help myself from keeping that door open. ''

'' But how...when? '' Jonghyun asked, sniffing.

'' Not long before you left, when you were in the bathroom, '' Jinki confessed. '' I was happy to find out that your password was something that never changed either, '' he added with a soft laugh.

Jonghyun stayed silent as he took in the information. He had been so close to not wanting to go through another day when all this time he could've had a different tomorrow.

'' I'm glad you did that, Jinki... '' he quietly said.

'' But you have to know that I lied, '' Jonghyun admitted with guilt.

'' Hmm? When? ''

Jinki didn't sound too bothered, which encouraged Jonghyun to go on.

'' Just a day with you was never going to be enough. ''

His confession was followed by laughter.

'' Why do you think I couldn't help putting my number in your phone? ''

Jonghyun's heart fluttered, his body getting warm all over.

'' So you're saying... ''

'' I'm saying we can have as many days as you need, '' Jinki completed.

'' As we need, '' Jonghyun instantly rectified.

'' As we need, '' Jinki accepted, his smile resonating through his words.

Jonghyun couldn't help but smile too.

For the first time in years, the road before him didn't look so bleak anymore.


End file.
